


Why Don't You Kiss Her?

by jimalim320



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fimogen Songfic to Jesse McCartney's "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Imogen Moreno was having a stressful week. It seemed like every day there was some sort of big deadline, from her final art project, to a 5 page research paper over a topic she couldn’t even remember anymore. She had so much work to do and so little time to do it. She hadn’t always been a procrastinator, but as her senior year went on, she found it harder and harder to prioritize.

She was tired as hell. Throughout the week, Imogen had been struggling desperately to keep her eyes open, knowing that letting them close, if only for a second, would send her out cold. Now for the first time in days, with the school week over, she had time to rest. Ironically so Imogen couldn't seem to get to sleep.

It wasn't thinking of school work or insane teachers keeping her awake. It was another reason, one she thought of often, but never caused enough distraction to keep her up. Tonight was a first.

 **"** _We're the best of friends,_  
and we share our secrets.  
She knows everything,  
that is on my mind.  
Lately something's changed,  
as I lie awake in my bed.  
A voice here inside my head,  
Softly says…

 **** _Why don't you kiss her?_  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see,  
the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know,  
if you never show,  
the way you feel inside…"

**…**

Just a few minutes away, Fiona Coyne sat in her living room, watching TV, or rather staring at the TV. She had been in that same position for a little under an hour now. It had been 8 days since she got to hang out with her best friend, **8 days.**

Fiona, being a second year senior, knew the kind of crazy assignments teachers tried to fit in last minute just so you have to suffer one last time in high school. Since she was well aware of the stress, she understood when Imogen told her she needed to buckle down and finish her homework. She just didn’t expect that part of this “buckle down” thing meant no more movie nights, lunch dates, or shopping trips, until her friend had gotten things more manageable.

Fiona spent the past hour thinking about how much she missed her friend. Her friend, that’s all, even though Fiona had been crushing on Imogen for months, she never had the courage to do anything about it. She didn’t know where to even begin. It was all so scary for her, it was different than the time she fell in “love” with Holly J. This time it was real, that’s what scared her most, not the possibility of being rejected, not even the chance she might lose her friendship, it was the intensity of her feelings for Imogen that paralyzed her…

 **"** _Oh I'm so afraid,_  
to make that first move.  
Just a touch and we,  
could cross the line.  
Every time she's near,  
I wanna never let her go,  
confess to her what my heart knows,  
hold her close…

 **** _Why don't you kiss her?_  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see,  
the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know,  
if you never show,  
the way you feel inside…"

**...**

Pulling herself away from couch, to prevent her from zoning out to the third or fourth episode of the all-day Fashion Star marathon, Fiona grabbed her coat and darted out the door, not caring to change or fix her hair before leaving. She sat erect behind the steering wheel frozen solid, in silence surrounded by her thoughts…

Imogen had been staring at her phone for what felt like hours, dialing and redialing, the same number. A cycle she repeated again and again, lost in thought…

Fiona, hands clenched on the wheel, staring straight ahead, and Imogen, phone in one hand and mindlessly dialing with the other. Both women were paralyzed by fear, unable to find the courage to actually go through with their actions…

 **"** _What would you say?_  
I wonder would she just turn away,  
or would she promise me,  
that she's here to stay?  
It hurts me to wait.  
I keep asking myself…

 **** _Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you love her.)_  
Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you need her.)  
Why don't you let her see,  
the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know,  
if you never show,  
the way you feel inside…"

**…**

Imogen’s phone dialing routine continued until she finally gave in. One last dial of the familiar number, and with a deep breath, she pressed the "talk" button initiating the call. After slowly pulling the cellular device to her ear, Imogen was startled by the drumming at the front door that fell simultaneously with the soft ringing of the phone.

She reluctantly made her way across her room and down the stairs, confused as to who would be here at this hour. Cautiously opening the door lowering the phone as she did so, the artist was surprised to see the woman whose memory was keeping her awake, her best friend, Fiona Coyne.

As the door was opening Fiona stepped into the light that was slowly making its way into the hall. She began to feel better as she noticed her friend had in fact been up already, and not sleeping like she was almost certain she would be.

Their eyes met, and the two girls stood there in silence for a moment, neither one sure of what to do next.

"Fiona?"

"Imogen…"

**" _Why don't you kiss her?"_**

 

 


End file.
